New future, old past
by Nath.T
Summary: After a visit to Rachel, Quinn think about everything she could do different if had a chance. And she may have that chance when she wakes up and find out she's still in High School.
1. New York?

**A/N Hey guys. My first fic. The most important thing you all should know: I'm brazilian, so I apologize for english mistakes. Feel free to warn me about any huge stupid mistake. :)**

**A/N I hope you like this Idea. I want this story to be fun and with a lot of cute momentos. But can't stop the angst. It happens after episode 4x12 when Quinn and Santana visit Rachel in NYC. But then returns to High School. lol ****A few things will be different from what we saw on the show, for obvious reasons. **

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

- I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE HERE GUYS!

- God Berry, you already said that!

- I know Santana. I'm just really happy that you two are here, in my apartment.. IN NEW YORK! After all those years in high school, who would thought we'd find a way to be good friends?

- You don't have to remind about that Rachel, we were awful to you.

- Quinn, it's ok. Remember what I told you at prom, you're friendship was the best thing that happen to me in high school. We had amazing moments on our senior year and that's what I remember from high school!

Hearing those words made her heart just hurt. A lot. In a good way. Also in a bad way. Don't get her wrong, she was really happy that Rachel forgave her. And Jesus, best thing? That was huge! She almost get marry and still… That's how much their friendship means. Even if it was the first time they were seeing each other after Rachel left Lima. Even if they were just friends. But that's a good thing right? Yep, great.

- So that was the reason for the whole prom queen thing huh?

- The prom queen! I will never forget what you guys did. It was a wonderful night! Thank you!

- Well, it was Quinn idea but whatever. I agreed. So you're welcome. But forget that, now I'm intrigued. Best thing? What about your relationship with big dumb?

Why Santana always have to be a bitch? And why she was happy that Santana asked?

- Don't call him that Santana. I know you guys get along. And well, look what happened to us. Not together anymore. Friends before guys! And I'm dating Brody now, so enough with Finn talk.

'Friends before guys'. She could accept that answer. Made sense. But the Brody thing, ouch! Rachel really should stop dating every guy she met. And stay single for a while. But why the hell she wanted that? Why she' was even think something like that?

- God Berry! Stop date every guy on planet! You should just stay single for a wihle and have some fun.

God she loved Santana!

- Just go out with different people without obligations. You should try a girl!

God she hated Santana!

- Although I really appreciate your… concern? I'm being very careful and we're not too serious. Just knowing each other. I'm not the kind of girl who goes out with different people every night, despite having no problems with people who does. As for the girl, just not really my thing.

Well, that's sucks!

- That's sucks!

This was becoming really weird.

- I never thought of you as a regular girl. Who just wants a prince charming. You want to be on Broadway and dreamed about this city. I guess a thought you wanted to experience stuff. Like go out with 2 different guys in a week, or date a girl. I don't know, just live a little.

That made sense? Because she really liked the point.

- I'm not a regular girl Santana. I have two gay dads and I'm open to everything. I would be more than happy to date a girl IF I'm into her.

- And tell me Berry.. Have you ever thought of kissing a girl? Be honest.

What the Hell was going on? She hated Santana? Or she loved Santana? She was pretty sure her heart was trying to live her body right now. Like jumping. It was crazy!

- Well… Yes.

Wow! Yes? W..when? How? Who? Why? DAMN SANTANA. JUST READ HER MIND AGAIN!

- Oh. Ok.

WHAT? Really Santana? NOW you choose to be a normal person? Actually a normal person would ask. She definitely hated Santana!

- I have to say Santana, I'm surprised you're happy with just a "yes".

Pissed is the word you want to say Rachel! Or maybe she was the only one pissed.

- Why on earth would I be interest about your sex dreams? Ew.

Oh God, just make her stop!

- S..sex? Santana you said KISSING. That's what passed through my mind. But honestly who sane people, guy or girl, wouldn't think about kissing Quinn.. or.. or.. any random pretty girl. The random pretty girl I thought about it. N..not Quinn. I mean Quinn is pretty of course.. B..but not the pretty girl I was referring… Yep. I thought about kissing a girl who was pretty like Quinn, but not Quinn! At All.

Wait what? Like.. what? REALLY? WHAT?

- WHAT?

THANK GOD SHE'S BACK!

- God I'm so embarrassed. I didn't mean that. Quinn please stop look at me like that! I'm sorry! I wasn't saying that.. Just say something!

That conversation was really happening? Like, she really was stunned. Damn Rachel just said her name. And asked her to say something. Why she could say? 'I love you, kiss me.' SHUT UP QUINN. She just needed to be cool. Everything was fine.

- Well, I'm sure I'm prettier than your random pretty girl.

Oh Quinn.. Really? Could she just die now? Please?

- Since Berry is being stupid right now trying to pretend she did not just told about her obvious girl crush on Quinn and Quinn's accident decided to affect her brain after all this time, let me just be the one with the talk. Rachel, you wanted to kiss Fabrey, stop act like it's a big deal. Be fun and just tell us about that. I have a feeling that Quinn wants to know about that. Right Quinnie?

IDIOT.

- S..Sure. If Rachel wants to talk about it. Whatever.

If Maybe she was unable to speak.. That would be great.

- Ok. So… I always thought Quinn was very pretty. And I remember sophomore year when I used to think any guy would be so lucky to have her. I mean, look at her. She's perfect!

Yeah yeah ok Rachel. Just tell her about the kiss.

- Anyway, one day I was looking at her and started wonder how would it feel. You know? If the most popular girl just came to me saying she wanted to kiss me. And saying she liked me. The she made fun, called names, slushed. And said that inside her the truth was she really liked me and was afraid to admit.

OH.

- But I was a stupid kid praying to be loved. And the Finn happened. I fell really hard. Forget the whole world. That's my story. Oh, to be honest when Finn broke up with me and decided to like Quinn again, she saw fireworks. When he said that, I thought about it. The kiss. But I guess I was just curious about how it made an effect on him. But please guys, forget about that, we were kids, after that we became friends and that's the only important thing.

She had no words. How could she?

- I have no words. So, tell us about NYADA. Are you and Kurt killing each other already?

She loved Santana.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

After Rachel's confession they no longer talked about it. The conversation went with the girls talking about their lifes now. College, Brody, Brittany. But Quinn never stopped thinking about it. Her heart was hurting so much. She just wanted to cry and cry and cry. But instead she pretended she didn't care. It was only one more thing to her list. Pretend she was happy, pretend her life was perfect, pretend she wasn't in love with Rachel. Now she also had to pretend she didn't care that a few years ago Rachel thought about her as more than a friend. It doesn't matter the reasons, she did.

'Quinn, stop. You didn't know you liked her. It wouldn't have made any difference.'

But she couldn't stop. It was so frustrating. Because Rachel basically described her feelings. Quinn's feelings. She was afraid, she did those things because she was a stupid teenager who didn't know how she felt. And now she was wondering if it could be different now. If she just had done what Rachel said. And maybe they could be together right now. But it wasn't because she didn't know what that feeling meant. Or she didn't want to know. Because even if she admitted to herself, she would NEVER admit to Rachel. Or anybody. But that doesn't mean it hurt less. It hurt more. Because now she knows about that stupid minimal chance. She always say 'Even if you said the way you felt..feel, she would never correspond these feelings.'

Now, the blame is on her. And it hurt. So Quinn said she had to meet a friend who lived in New York and went for a walk. It was raining. A lot. But she didn't care.

She was now thinking about everything she could done different. Her life was a joke. She made so many stupidity. It would be magical if she had her current head back then. Thinking about the made her pain really.. physical. But she didn't care. She just sat on a bench and fell asleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

- Quinnie wake up! Sweetie, you're going to be late. Wake up.

- Go away mom. I'm sleeping.

Wait. Mom?

And she woke up.

- HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

**So? This is just an introduction. I already have what to do from here, but please tell me if you have any ideas. If you liked, just leave a review so i can post next chapter. **

**A/N Was it too weird use the 3d person but as Quinn's POV?**

**A/N Really sorry for english mistakes. Just let me know if you notice so i can fix. :)**


	2. Back to old Quinn, But no

**A/C Hey guys. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I had a problem and had no Internet Access for a week. It won't happen again. Problem solved.**

**A/C So this chapter is about Quinn trying to figure out about what happened. And a little bit of her first day. I'm already writing the next chapter, but wanted to update because its been a long time.**

**A/C Thank you so much for your responses and feed back. I took everything in consideration so I can write a better story.**

**A/C Sorry all the mistakes. It's 4:30 AM in Brazil, but promise I'll revise tomorrow.**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Mom, why am i in my room? What the hell is going on?"

She honestly had no idea what was going on. Just yesterday she was with Rachel and Santana… IN NEW YORK! How on earth Quinn was suddenly at home… IN LIMA?

"Oh sweetheart, don't be silly. Where else would you be?" Judy gave her daughter a smile and walked to the door. Before leaves the room, the woman turn to Quinn one more time "You better get ready for school, you don't wanna be late. See you downstairs for breakfast, I made bacon!" And she left the room. And Quinn? Well, she was a little bit nervous.

"MOM COME BACK HERE RIGH NOW I HAD TO BE IN NEW YORK, WHAT THE HELL?"

She wouldn't get any answer with her mother. She needed to think. 'Ok Quinn, calm down.' The blonde closed her eyes and took a breath. A few seconds later she reached her phone and called the one person who could help her with … she had no idea with what.

"You better give me a dam great reason for not being here yet!" Santana sounded really pissed. And apparently the Latina didn't know anything.

"I have a GREAT reason! I'M IN LIMA! And I don't know how. Please Santana, help me!" There was a lot of confusion on her voice. So much to figure out. And was about to get worse.

"What the fuck Fabrey? Your boyfriend's slowness is affecting you? I don't have time for that bullshit. Coach Sylvester said we're all going to pay for your irresponsibility. Thanks a lot!"

What? Boyfriend? Coach Sylvester? Quinn couldn't think anymore. She was about to explode.

'Santana, what are you saying? We were in New York yesterday. With Rachel! I went for a walk and now I'm here! Please stop joking around and help me, I need to remember!"

Jesus! Why was so hard someone just tell her what she was asking?

"Quinn are you taking drugs? If you are you can tell me and I'll help –"

"Shut up Santana, I'm not taking drugs! Just tell me! DAMN IT" Now she wasn't just confusing, she was really angry with this stupid game.

"Whatever, I really don't have time for this! Look, we live here in Lima ok? We were here yesterday and you went to practice and school. You're dating a big fat gelatin. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about and no idea who is this Rachel. Now please just stop being fucking crazy and get your ass to school. Bye." With that, Santana hung up without time for any protest.

'Maybe it's all a big joke. So, they drugged me and put me on a flight. Yeah, that make sense. Right?' Except it didn't. And she knew. So she remembered the only person who could tell her what was really going on.

'Ok, let me grab my phone e call Rachel.' The blond was passing her phone list and had a big surprise.

'Wait, where's Rachel number? I texted her like, 2 days ago.' She She searched by Rachel, Berry, Girlfriend (She didn't remember about last night, maybe..), no phone number. 'Camon, just yesterday she was telling me she loved me in high school now her number is missing? Ok, she didn't say loved but still.. the number?'

In that moment Quinn realized something really wrong was going on. She got dressed really fast, she had an idea. While she was leaving home she heard a voice. And that was it. It wasn't a joke, it couldn't.

"Where do you think you're going? Your mother made breakfast."

Her father. Sitting in his chair. Reading the newspaper. He was living there, for sure. And Quinn? She couldn't ever think anymore. It was all a blur. Mixed feelings, a lot. She decided she wasn't dealing with him. Not right now. So she pretended. She was great at pretend.

"I'm sorry dad. Good morning. Do you mind if I take the newspaper for a second? I really need to check something."

"Ok. Make it quick!" The man just gave her the newspaper. Not ever a 'Good Morning'. Just like she remembered. She grab the paper and went directly find what she was looking for.

_September 17__th__, 2009._

"SHIT!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She was driving… well, school apparently. Somehow she was stuck in her past. And that was freaking insane!

After read the current date her father spoke for 10 minutes about how absurd was for him to hear her daughter's language. But she wasn't listen. How could she? She was freaking out thinking about living again the years she desperately wanted to forget.

'How can I just live the way I used to, knowing all the terrible things I did and happened to me? God just let me go back to my current life.'

A few minutes later she was at McKinley High.

"That's it Quinn. Here we are again." She spoke to herself.

She left her car and entered school. A lot different than the way she used to. No confidence. No superiority. She was scared and insecure.

As soon as she entered the school, all eyes were on her. First she thought it was because well.. She was Quinn Fabrey. But soon the blond realized, they were staring because she wasn't in her cheerio uniform, with perfect her, perfect face. She dressed so fast this morning. All the students were watching a Quinn with jeans and a basic white blouse, loose hair and no make up. But she had no time to think about that.

She kept walking ignoring the stares and wet to her locker room. As soon as she got there, she spotted a tall, clumsy guy, with a dork smile, coming in her direction.

"Hey babe." Finn greeted and leaned to kiss her. On her mouth. EW.

"What the hell Finn!" the girl immediately pushed him like if he had just attacked her. He stood there perplexed.

"Oh God, I'm dating you. You're my boyfriend. We kiss. Cause we date. Right."

"Hm.. Are you feeling okay Quinn?" The guy looked really concerned. And confused.

"Yeah, sure. I .. I have to go. Talk to you later Finn. Bye." She just walked away. She couldn't deal with him right now. Oh God, there's anything she could deal?

The she saw her. The small brunet who makes hear heart explode. There she was. With her.. animal sweater? Oh ok. And looking so fragile and perfect and… Oh no Quinn.

"Hey Rach!" She couldn't stop herself. She just couldn't. And…

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Here she was talking to the love of her life, who in the present situation is the girl she makes fun and torments every day. And she called her 'Rach'. With the biggest smile ever. And hazel eyes shining and saying 'I'm so in love with you it's ridiculous.' And Rachel was looking at her with.. fear. It hurt so much.

"What do you want Quinn? Why did you call me Rach?" The girl said quietly, like she didn't want anyone to hear.

"I… it's because I… We… I liked your sweater." WHAT?

She were ate school. With her college mind. And still she managed to say something THAT stupid in any year.

"Oh… Thanks?" She could see how confuse Rachel was right now. She didn't ever tried to argument or say anything.

"Ok, gotta go. Talk to you later." She definitely could NOT deal with it right now.

It'll be a loooooong day.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**What did you think? Now I feel that the story will go just the way I want. Hope u guys like. Review to give me feedback, complain or anything you want. =P**

**Next chapter: Monday **


	3. Knowing Rachel, Again

**A/C Another chapter. :)**

**A/C Again, sorry ant mistake.**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She was really bored. Her first period was English. Of course she was more than happy she didn't share this class with Finn, Santana or Rachel. That way she had more time to think about everything was going on. But classes? She got in Yale, why go through this again? So the blonde decided to ignore her teacher and focus on everything else in her life.

'I need to make a list with everything I have to deal with.' Quinn opened her notebook and started her notes.

'Finn. I really need to break up with him. He'll try kiss me again and.. oh no! But I need to be kind, he's a nice guy. Not right now, but in 4 years he'll be. I just need to say I really like him but we're better off as friends. Easy!' After that, she smiled at herself, thinking maybe it wouldn't be that hard. And she moved on to the next topic: Santana.

'I can't tell her about what's going on. She will say I'm crazy. Anybody would think that. So I'll just come up with an excuse to explain why I didn't go to cheerios practice. I can pretend I'm sick. I can pretend very well. Oh, and I have to talk to coach Sue as well. I need to keep being cheerios captain. I won't be dating the quarterback anymore, its important keep my status.'

Quinn took a moment and thought about what she was going to say. But she wasn't worried about it, just avoiding next topic. She knew that the most difficult of all of this was Rachel. Everything had to be different. She was in love. And now she knew it. But it didn't mean it was less scary.

When she was a sophomore, for real, she was mean to Rachel. But she could speak to the brunet. She usually said horrible things, but still. After that, they were sort of frenemys. Because of glee they talked about the club, and even about them. '_Rachel was always nosy.' That thought made Quinn smiled. She loved that about Rachel. They had a lot of moments because of that. They wouldn't became friends if Rachel didn't care about her and about her awful actions._

Anyway, after frenemys they finally became friends. And they had amazing conversations and it was easy talk to Rachel.

Everything was fine until she realized she was in love with Rachel. For a long time. She remembered that moment so clearly.

_She wanted to win sectionals and was about to drop a bomb about Shelby and Puck. Rachel didn't let her. Glee won sectionals. She won. She won Rachel's friendship for good that day. And later she told the brunet about Yale. It was the happiest moments she had in school. _

But then the wedding thing happened and it was a really hard time. Finn and Rachel ended up not getting married, and she ended up in a wheelchair. Anyway. After that, they kept their friendship. And she was happy she could at least had Rachel as a friend. Really was. Before they graduate she even gave Rachel train tickets so they could visit each other and keep in touch. And she meant that. But it was so hard being just friends. And it got worse after she heard about the brake up with Finn. Be just a friend, and act like a friend. She didn't know how to anymore. And because of that she avoided the visits. Until THE visit.

Now here she was. Stuck in her past. She knew about all of this, about her feelings. But at the same time she knew about their story, well, she didn't. Technically. In this reality she was a bitch to Rachel. And she had no idea how to speak to her. The only thing she knew: She could NOT say 'I liked your sweater' ever again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Quinn spent the last 20 minutes thinking the best way to get close to Rachel. But so far she just found more questions.

'So, Finn probably already joined Glee, which means Rachel is into to him. It's not fair, I comeback to this stupid year and it's not even the right time.' She was staring at her notes with hazel eyes looking carefully at everything she wrote.

'Well, her feelings for Finn are new, so technically there's still something about what she said yesterday. Or in 4 years. I just have to act immediately before it's all gone. But how?' And then it hit her.

'I can't let Finn single, I'll be helping him and not myself. Oh crap.' Now she really didn't know what to do. Date Finn meant.. Well, date him. For the third time. And again with no feelings for him. It didn't seem fair. But not date him meant he and Rachel could be together real soon and she won't have a chance. She won't have a chance and will be stuck in this stupid life with nothing good.

'Face it Quinn, you will never be 100% good. Not even close. You're a bitch and don't have to change everything right?' Yeah she was really trying to convince herself.

'I'll keep dating him for a little longer. When I finally manage to make Rachel love me back, I'll dump him. Of course.'

"Okay kids, see you next week." She wasn't even paying attention when her teacher ended class, but she saw everybody leaving and did the same.

The blonde was walking to her next class, trying to be quick so anybody could see her, but something caught her attention. There she was. So fragile and sweet, with those big brown eyes and soft lips. 'Oh Rachel, if only you knew…' she thought to herself.

Then she saw this 2 big jerks approaching her. They had… a slushie!

"OH NO!" She tried to run in their direction, she really did. But a few seconds later and… done. Her beautiful Rach had slushie all over her face. The brunet was staring the ground, with her delicate hands cleaning her eyes. That scene made her sick.

"Are you idiots are of your mind?" The blonde got there so fast and wasn't thinking at all. When the subject is Rachel, she's always so impulsive.

"Camon Quinn, we're just giving this loser what she deserve." Karofsky said with this big stupid smile on his face. Quinn wanted to punch him in his face. She really did.

"I'll only say this one time. .ALONE!" In that moment the 3 of them looked her with shock. Actually, not just them, but a few students stopped to watch that scene.

"What's the problem Quinn? You're always the one to demand the slushies. You're being nice to her because your boyfriend is gay now and joined that gay club?" The 2 jerks looked at each other laughing as if it was the most funny comment on planet. Pathetic.

"Get the hell out of here Karofsky! You know who has the power here. Don't mess with me. I mean it, I'll make your life hell if you don't leave her alone." She was so angry, she couldn't take another second looking this idiots. Fortunately they let it go.

"Whatever. We don't have time for your PMT. We're leaving." And they did. After that everybody lost interest and left to their classes.

Quinn immediately turned to look at Rachel, and saw a very confused look.

"Why did you do that? You want to be the one to humiliate me? Please just live me alone." The brunet was really hurt right now. She could tell by the tone of her voice. It made her really sad.

"What? No Rachel, I was just trying to h-"

"Excuse me, I have to go." Rachel interrupted her and ran away leaving Quinn alone in an empty hall.

"Comeback idiot. I love you!" Of course no one heard. She wasn't that crazy.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Quinn had pretty much an idea where to find Rachel. So she went right on the bathroom. She saw Rachel cleaning herself looking with confidence in the mirror. She was probably thinking one day she'll be a star, and won't remember those days. And she will. Quinn wanted to say she will.

"Please, leave me alone." The brunet said as soon as she saw Quinn staring at her.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know if you're ok…"

"Why?" Rachel genuinely wanted to know.

'Now. Just say it. No, don't say it. She despises you. Just say you're sorry or something.'

"Because I… hm.. I want.."

'Really Quinn? Now? Just talk to her.'

"Look Berry… I just want to know if you're ok. Stop question everything and give me a damn answer." Not very good. But she was very nervous. She didn't had a plausible answer.

"I'm fine ok? You can just leave now." Rachel wasn't in the mood to do this, so she just needed to end this… whatever it was. But Quinn?

'You can't leave. Think fast Quinn. Do something.'

"Let me help you."

"You don't hav-"

But Quinn didn't let Rachel argue. She got closer and gently started to help Rachel clean her head.

"Here, let's get it out of your hair." She now was smiling and looking Rachel in her eyes. It was the most intimate moment they had in a long time. She could spend hours just like that.

"Thank you." Rachel's voice was very shy right now. But she kept her look on hazel eyes, trying to understand why Quinn Fabrey was helping her. But even if it was a really strange situation, it was the first time someone helped her cleaning after getting slushied. And Quinn was so soft.

"Quinn, weren't you supposed to be in class?" Rachel felt the need to brake this moment, it was getting intense.

"Oh, I graduated already." She really was better without speak. But poor girl, was lost in Rachel's eyes. She wasn't thinking.

"I'm sorry, you what?" The brunet got confused.

"I.. I mean.. I'm very good at this class, I don't have to worry about it, I'll pass." It was the best she could do.

"Oh, nice. Which class?"

'I have no idea.'

"Mat..hysto..graphy… GEOGRAPHY!"

'Oh God, she will think I have mental problems.'

"That's great Quinn. Anyway, I would like to thank you for your help. I appreciate it. It's all good now." The diva thanked Quinn and turned to look in the mirror. She really didn't want her moment with Rachel to end, but she was out of ideas.

"Not a problem Rachel. But what about your clothes?" An idea, right?

"Don't worry, I have extra clothes in my locker."

"I can go and get them for you." She was desperate for more time.

"You don't have to. Everybody is in class right now, I can go by myself. Besides, its locked, and I don't feel comfort sharing my password." That made Quinn sad. But she understood. Besides, it was her first day, she had to be patient.

"That's okay Rachel. I should probably go to class anyway. Bye."

"Bye Quinn."

With that, Quinn left the bathroom and let a smile escape. After all, sophomore Quinn wouldn't had that chance. Really, clean Rachel's head was like, gold. And she didn't care if it sounds crazy. Look at her life.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/C Done. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
